This invention relates to an activation device for activating a two component system where the two components are in separate containers with one container inside the other. An example of such a system is a system for heaters of personal hygiene wipes or cloths used to cleanse various parts of the body. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved activation device package for a personal hygiene wipe or cloth that is temperature controlled to give increased comfort and utility.
Personal hygiene wipes are often used by persons when they are away from their home and do not have access to a shower or bath. They are also used when the part of the person that is to be cleaned is small, and a shower or bath consumes too much time.
In order to be effective, however, personal hygiene wipes need to be warmed or heated in order to more effectively clean the hands or other parts of the user's anatomy. At the present time, warm wipes are only attainable by the use of an external source of hot water, or by inserting the wipes into a microwave or other heating device. This presents a danger as the degree of heating may vary, and it is possible to have excessive heat applied to the skin.
A major drawback of the use of an exothermic reaction to generate heat upon demand is that the various components have to be kept totally separated from each other until they are combined, and when combined need to react quickly and over a reasonable surface area. If the reaction only takes place at one location, excessive heat will be generated. If the reaction components are spread out, there has not been any way to combine them from the dispersed locations to generate uniform exothermic reaction. The problem that occurs is that the heater gives too much heat to part of the object to be heated and too little to other parts.
Yet another drawback to chemical generation of heat is that the reaction depends on adequate mixing that does not happen quickly enough to be useful.
It would be a great advantage if a way of bringing a two component reaction system together to react in a quick and effective manner.
Another advantage would be to provide a way of bringing a two component reaction system together that is controlled and requires a specific action by the user such that the action is not one experienced by the system when carried about prior to use.
Yet another advantage would be to provide a way to activate a heater to generate heat by an exothermic reaction over a personal hygiene wipe sized area quickly, without having to wait for an activation agent to make its way to all the reaction components, and without.
Other advantages will appear hereinafter.